Vindicated
by IfYouFindThis
Summary: Compilation of one shots based on my OC Sabella and Damon. All one shots inspired by songs.
1. Introduction

Sooo, obviously, I've wanted to write actual stories for as long as I can imagine. These stories are always in my head constantly, but due to losing a lot of ideas that were written down forever, I have no clue when they'll actually be full stories. For now, I'm sticking with one shots. This group of oneshots take place between Damon and one of my OCs, Sabella. I'm trying out a new thing where I take a song, listen to it, and write a story based on that song. I would love if people would request songs for me to write. It can be funny, sad, or peppy. I don't care. It just gets boring after a while going through spotify and writing stories for "Big Booty Bitches". :p


	2. Flaws & All Beyonce

** She knew that she wasn't the easiest person to deal with. She wasn't the most perfect, or the most beautiful woman, but he still loved her. He had chosen her over everyone else; over his precious Elena. She could never believe herself when those thoughts came into her head, yet they were true. Damon Salvatore loved her, and she didn't understand one bit. And that's why she loved him. **


	3. Hip Hop Star Beyonce

**She knew that he was there that night. She felt him in every bone in her body. His essence flowed through her blood, making his blood sing to her. She also knew how much he wanted her. How his hard dick pulsed and throbbed and wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her. To his credit, he would have been crazy not to want her that night. That was the whole point of her outfit, after all, to make everyone want her, even though they could never have her. A thin, barely there tank top, leather jeans, and thigh high boots. She'd planned the outfit entirely around him, knowing he went crazy when she wore leather. This night was no different. Despite all of this, there was no way that he could just have her again. No, he had to work for her. She wasn't a consolation prize, and he'd damn well know it by the end of the night. So she danced a little harder, a little sexier, because tonight, she was going to show him what he was missing. **


	4. T-shirt Destiny's Child

**He was gone. Stefan wouldn't exactly go into detail about where he went, but she gathered that he wouldn't be back anytime soon. Because of this, she was now standing in his room, checking herself out in his full length mirror. She liked doing this whenever he was gone. She'd sneak in, go through his laundry basket, and find a t-shirt, avoiding any of the bloody, ripped ones. She'd put it on, with nothing else, and just inhale his scent. She'd let it surround her; letting herself imagine he was right there with her, wrapping his arms around her. He'd bend his head down towards her ear and whisper something extremely naughty into her ear, managing to make her blush and get insanely wet all at the same time. **

**When she was done, she'd move to his bed and crawl under the blankets. She'd snuggle deep down into the mattress and just surround herself in his essence. To her, it seemed extremely stalkeresque , but she loved doing it. She'd lay in his bed until she was almost asleep. Only almost, never completely. She could never let him find out that she did this. He'd hold too much power over her, something she didn't except from anyone. She wasn't going to let him find out after all of this time, not just because she fell asleep. She really had been sneaky, hadn't she? He'd never once had an inkling of what she did whenever he left. He would have most definitely let her know, if he had. It was just his nature. This thought brought a smirk to her face that he would have surely been proud of. **

**"What do we have here?"**

**His voice jolted her out of her peaceful trance. Her eyes sprung open, her mouth following suit, and her heart started beating rapidly. She didn't know what to say… Every lie that poured into her head seemed ridiculous, even to her, and she knew he'd see past her lies in a second.**

**She looked at the pile of clothing lying on his floor and back to the smirking, taunting vampire near the doorway. She knew that if she tried to grab her clothes and run for the door, she'd never make it. But maybe… She jumped off of the bed, surprising even him by how fast she was. She tried to duck around him and straight out the door, but he grabbed her around the waist, shutting the door, locking it, and throwing her onto the bed, all in one fluid motion. **

**"Fucking vampire speed." She muttered through clenched teeth, sandwiched between the bed and Damon. **

**He just smirked in response and repositioned her hands above her head, succeeding in pushing her breasts together and upwards. **

**"What are you doing in my room?" he asked her again. "And, not that I mind at all, but, why are your clothes on my floor?"**

**She still had no answer for him. Instead, she rolled her bright blue-green eyes, growled, and reversed their positions so that she was on top of him. **

**He raised his eyebrows suggestively, stopping and grabbing her arm as she tried to climb off of him. **

**"Is that my shirt?" he asked, his voice sounding dangerously low and husky. **

**She took a shaky breath as his eyes ran the length of her body, stopping at the point just below her apex where the hem stopped. His eyes flashed back up to hers and she gasped at the fire she saw in them. **

**"I…um…-" she started, staring at the floor. **

**He always distracted her from the situation that they were in, but now she remembered just why she had tried to run in the first place.**

**"Take it off." Her eyes snapped up to his in surprise. **

**"What?" she snorted, stepping off of him and back towards the locked door. **

**"Take. It. Off." He answered, standing up from the bed and stepping towards her. **

**The look in his eyes finally told her that she had the power back. It was carnal, raw, and heated. He wanted her. Not in a bantery, playful, flirting kind of way, no, but in a taking you over my bed, right here, right now kind of way. She calmed her fast beating heart and looked up at him through her eyelashes, stepping towards him and biting her lip. She knew this part of the game. The ball was in her court, and she wasn't about to back down. Despite this, her hands were still shaking as she brought them to the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head, quickly tossing it onto the floor, directly beside the pile of clothing she had created earlier. She could see how much control it took him to stay where he was, as he slowly looked her up and down. It was like his eyes were burning her in the best possible way wherever they went. He reached his hands out towards her, flipping her strawberry colored hair behind her back and resting his hand on her shoulder. He slowly trailed his fingers down her arm, slipping them behind it to rest on her lower back. She let out a shocked gasp as he flattened his palm and pulled her abruptly against his hard, muscled body.**

**"Damon…" she whispered, looking up into his eyes, wanting something deep down inside of her that she knew only he could sate. **

**"How long?" he asked, moving his opposite hand up to her face, running his thumb along her bottom lip. **

**Her eyes fluttered shut, as she rubbed her cheek against his palm. **

**"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him and nipping his finger quickly. **

**"How long have you been doing this?" He replied, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. **

**She looked down at the floor and blushed. So that's what he'd meant… **

**"Always…" she answered, looking back up into his eyes, standing a bit taller. **

**He knew now, so there was no reason to try to hide it anymore. **

**"I knew it." He smirked, leaning in towards her in a conspiring manner. **

**She giggled. **

**"And hear, I thought I'd been quite the spy." **

**Now it was him that snorted. **

**"It's hard to hide the smell of you. Vampire senses and all." **

**She'd never really thought of that… All of the times that she'd been worried that he would find out and she never even took the easiest of steps in preventing it. **

**She didn't have too much time to dwell on the fact as Damon stopped rubbing her lip and tipped her head up towards him. He leaned in slowly, staring into her eyes, only a breath away from kissing her. She wanted it so badly and he was so, so close… **

**She sat up with a jolt, staring around her bedroom, naked, in her own bed. As she realized it had only been a dream, she frowned. **

**"Fuck." She murmured, throwing herself back against her mattress and wrapping her sheets around her body. **

**Oblivious to the raven haired, blue eyed vampire standing in her doorway holding a black t-shirt that smelled exactly like her, she drifted off into a fitful slumber. **


End file.
